Emotions (for lack of a better name)
by LukeSkywalkerJM
Summary: Yeah, another Luke and Mara story. Luke and Mara realize their feelings for eachother and are struck with the typical disaster. Could you expect any less?


Emotions  
  
[pic]Chapter 1  
  
His heart skipped a beat or two when their lips locked in passion. He'd longed for this since the day he first locked eyes on her. His fingers ran through her silky red gold hair as her soft delicate hands on his face. They we wrapped in each other and it seemed nothing would untangle them.  
  
Luke Skywalker sat straight up to the sound of a blaring alarm. He was tangled in his bed sheets and soaked in perspiration. The dream was fresh in his mind until the lightning blot of remembrance hit him. It was not a dream. They were actual events that had transpired only the evening previous. He rolled out of bed to quickly shower and change. Knowing Mara as well as he did, he had to be fast. For she may be off planet before they sorted it out.  
  
Mara Jade walked through the corridors of the living complex on Coruscant. She was determined that under no circumstances would she think about the events of last night. But, her efforts were for not as her only thoughts were of him and his passionate lips.  
  
"Mara!" he called from behind her.  
  
"What can I help you with Skywalker?" she asked, without turning, in her usual scorn.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Yes, we are both perfectly capable of talking. To each other however… no!"  
  
He took her by the arm. She tried desperately not to look into his eyes. They were too captivating and they had weakened her guard last night. However, she lost her battle again and they're eyes were locked.  
  
"So what, you just kiss me and that's it?" he said harshly. "Whether you want to admit it or not Mara, we kissed. I don't know about you, but I felt something."  
  
"I didn't!" She protested.  
  
When his expression showed deep hurt, when he released her arm in retreat, she suddenly felt horrible. She had crushed him with a lie. She had made a huge mistake. Mara could only stand and watch as Luke walked away, his shoulders slumped a little lower then normal.  
  
"You had to hurt him didn't you Mara," she scolded. "Gods for bid you ever open up! Gods forbid you ever find happiness."  
  
Corran Horn and Admiral Drayson watched Luke at his desk. He was absent-mindedly going through his work without attention. He was on total autopilot. He had been behind on his reports from his latest mission, which had again nearly cost him his life. At the rate he was going, he'd never be finished.  
  
On the other side of the Coruscant Business District, news of Mara Jade's sudden "distraction" had spread quickly through the Smuggler's Alliance. When the news reached the office of Talon Karrde, he was determined to find out from Mara herself. He watched her in her office, staring out the window at the Coruscant commuters. Karrde had never wished before to be a Jedi, until now. Just to know what Mara was thinking.  
  
"Hey, Luke you gonna wake up anytime soon or am I going to have to put ice in ya pants?" Corran teased finally stepping inside the office.  
  
"No I'm awake," Luke sighed. "My mind is just elsewhere."  
  
"You have an incredible knack for stating the obvious, ya know that?"  
  
Luke smirked. He knew Corran wouldn't give in until he found out what was going on. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair, content to let Corran ask any kind of question he chose. Corran took the seat across from his friend.  
  
"What's with you today?" he asked. "You are never this out of it!"  
  
"Last night something happened between Mara and I. We kissed and now I can't get my mind off of her." Luke answered.  
  
Corran was speechless.  
  
"Mirax, I think I've screwed it up too badly this time. I mean, you should have seen his face. It was like I'd ripped out his heart." Mara sighed.  
  
"So retract it, the worst that could happen is he rejects you back," Mirax Horn suggested.  
  
Mara sighed again. She didn't know why this was so hard. He was the only thing she'd though about all day: his eyes, the taste of his lips and every aspect of his very being. Mara knew she that she was in love with Luke Skywalker, but the question that lay on her lap was… would she admit it to him?  
  
Mara arrived back on Coruscant after a month away on a run for Karrde. The whole trip was filled with scattered thoughts of Luke. She was in too deep now it was time to confess. However, she found herself unable to approach him on her feelings. When she arrived back at her apartment her sole intent was to relax. As she sat down her vision blurred and she began to see other images.  
  
She was no longer in her apartment. She was now in what appeared to be a hospital. Her mind went blank. A stretcher came bursting in the door opposite her, medics panicking on bother sides. It went past her in an odd slow motion and she realized why in a sudden shock. Luke lay upon it, pale as snow with a large, bleeding wound in his chest. Mara gasped.  
  
She sat straight up. She had to find Luke and fast. Before her vision became reality.  
  
"Damn Skywalker, you better be okay!" she huffed, heading out the door.  
  
  
  
Luke opened the door to his apartment and was nearly tackled by Mara. He took her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. She was crying. Crying?  
  
"Mara, what's wrong?" he asked rather dumbstruck by the scene.  
  
She kept crying and didn't respond. He looked for some way to calm her but was at a loss. He pulled her closer in comfort. Her eyes got a glimpse into his bedroom, where she noticed he had been packing. She looked up with tear-streaked cheeks.  
  
"Are you leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, NRI mission, why?" he asked, wiping some of the tears with his thumb.  
  
The vision flashed before her again.  
  
"Don't go Luke, I love you, please you can't go!" she pleaded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I had a vision… you are going to die if you go!"  
  
Luke was silent.  
  
Later that same evening…  
  
Luke lay in bed, wrapped loosely in his coverlets. Mara laid silently her head pillowed on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She felt safe with him. He ran his fingers through her hair, and sighed happily. Never in his life had he wanted to stay in a moment forever. He was content to stay this way.  
  
Mara woke and let out a soft peaceful moan. She looked up at him with a groggy smile and he smiled back. In response, she made herself more comfortable in his embrace.  
  
"Luke," she said softly.  
  
"Yes, Mara?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Brushing her hair with his fingers once more he wrapped her closer to him.  
  
"I love you too Mara!"  
  
To Be Concluded… 


End file.
